Malachi Technica
Malachi Technica is a citizen representing District Three in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath. Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. This tribute's district partner is typically either Bree Simmons or Orbis Xenon, although they do not need to be submitted with one of them. 'Information' Name: Malachi Technica District: Three Gender: Male Age: Fourteen Alignment: Neutral Good Personality: Malachi is an incredibly shy, reserved, and self-deprecating individual. Despite consistently being at the top of his class in academia, he constantly berates himself over his mistakes and will never consider himself a true genius. He's someone who's very pessimistic about his odds in the Games and he constantly doubts his chances of success. Considering this pessimism, he finds it a likely waste to find allies himself, rather allowing others to come to him, even though he'll try and explain why he's not a good candidate for an ally in the first place. However, Malachi's unwavering defense of his friends, despite his own lack of self-confidence, plus his extensive knowledge of traps and electronics, make him a valuable companion to have as an ally. Height: 5'2" Weight: 109 pounds Weapon(s): Malachi's advanced knowledge of traps is essentially his only true skill in terms of the Hunger Games. He's got extremely advanced knowledge, from snares to tripwires to mines. He's a mastermind when it comes to them and he'll gladly configure them in order to put himself or his allies in a better position. History: Backstory= |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *Malachi has constantly lived in a life where he's been ignored. He's never been at the center of attention for as long as he's lived. He was always overshadowed by his siblings, who were prodigies in their own rights. *He was never any better off at school, either: always neglected in the back of the class due to his own intelligence being so prominent. Kids picked on him all the time for it, which didn't help his already low self-worth. *Malachi continued to just become a wallflower of sorts, hiding in the shadows and eventually blending in as a student nobody hung out with, but nobody picked on either. He was a lone wolf. *Eventually, though, Malachi met a girl who was his exact opposite: Katie Simmons, the sister of ultra-socialite Bree Simmons, who took pity on the boy and began to include him in her daily life. *The pair grew closer and closer, their friendship culminating in a pure, wholesome, platonic and mutual love and appreciation for one another. They were friends for life. *However, Malachi still had no self-worth when Katie wasn't around, and thus he was still mostly an outcast despite his friendship with the most popular girl around's little sister. *His misfortune, woe, and self-pity culminated on Reaping Day, where Malachi was reaped on his third reaping overall. Strengths: Malachi's only real strengths are his extensive intelligence, his unwavering friendship, and knowledge of traps. Otherwise, he's rather average or poor in other statistics. Weaknesses: Malachi's weaknesses are extensive, although they mostly are a result of his poor conditioning overall: he's a poor swimmer, physically weak, and effectively useless when it comes to climbing without the aid of tools. Fears: Malachi's biggest fear is the Hunger Games themselves. He's terrified of the thought of dying when he finally has someone to go back home to. Reaping reaction: Malachi became shell-shocked, only finally moving when Peacekeepers began to search through the crowds for him, as he slowly and quietly made his way on stage. Group Training: Malachi will likely keep to himself, although he'll talk with people if they were to approach him first. Otherwise, however, Malachi will just focus on his trap-making skills. Individual Sessions in Training: Malachi will work on setting a few traps to demonstrate his overall intelligence for the Games, and then move onto the flora/fauna test Foxface did during her training. Interview Angle: Malachi will be very quiet during the interview, although he hopes for the slim chance the Capitol may take pity on him and show some sympathy for the boy. Alliance: Malachi is a loner, unless he's requested to align with another tribute. Token: Malachi has no token. Mentor Advice: You're meek, kid. You might seem like you got no chance at winning. Let me tell ya a secret, though: a brain is sharper than any blade. 'Inspiration and Etymology' Malachi has no inspiration. Malachi is a name that translates to Hebrew for "messenger", whereas Technica is a derivative of technical, something many District Three citizens would find in their workplaces. 'Trivia' Category:14 year olds Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 3